Polvo de hada
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Todos están como siempre en el gremio hasta que la llegada de Erza y Levy (y de un bonito libro) les hace a todos intentar imitar el contenido de dicho libro.


**¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en este maravilloso mundo del fanfic (gracias a mi querida amiga, cuñada y futura esposa SMRU) y me gustaría que leyeran mi primer fic de Fairy Tail. **

**Aviso: puede contener spoilers.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima!**

**Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza y Gale ;)**

**¡Espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

**Polvo de hada.**

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia. En el gremio de magos más importante de la ciudad había un gran bullicio, nada fuera de lo común.

Las sillas volaban por el lugar mientras todos peleaban, como era su especialidad, y destrozaban su hogar, cosa en la que tampoco eran menos especialistas.

Desde la barra del gremio, el Maestro bebía sake, sin prestar atención a sus hijos. Al lado, Mirajane hablaba con una aburrida Lucy, que se preguntaba si debería hacer algún trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler de ese mes.

-¿Por qué no haces este de aquí? –le preguntó Mira mostrándole un papel que la rubia miró sin prestarle demasiada importancia.

Se recostó en la barra suspirando, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-De todas formas no puedo ir a hacer nada mientras esos dos sigan peleándose –dijo refiriéndose a Natsu y a Gray-. Tampoco sé dónde está Erza. Además, ni siquiera Happy está por la labor desde que Charle y Lily están aquí.

-Deberías estar agradecida –dijo Mira con su característica sonrisa-, al menos Happy ya no se mete tanto contigo.

Lucy suspiró de nuevo y miró a la camarera, le iba a contestar que sí seguía metiéndose con ella cuando Mira retomó la palabra.

-Mira, por allí viene Erza.

Lucy se giró para ver que, en efecto, Erza entraba por la puerta con Levy. La muchacha frunció el ceño al verlas juntas, pues aunque se llevaban bien no era habitual verlas en mutua compañía. Las dos iban hablando en susurros y sonrojadas. Lucy las observaba con curiosidad mientras se sentaban junto a ella en la barra.

Nada más sentarse las dos callaron cohibidas y Lucy aprovechó para proponerle a Erza el trabajo.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba distraída y negó con la cabeza, después se marchó como había llegado, dejando a Lucy con la palabra en la boca.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa? –preguntó a Levy.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Hemos tenido algunas… diferencias con un libro que le dejé.

La rubia mostró un repentino interés al recordar qué tipo de libros le gustaban a su compañera de equipo.

-¿Ah, sí? –se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

Levy levantó una ceja, divertida.

-No hace falta que finjas que no te interesa, Lu-chan. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que se aprenden con libros de ese estilo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que Erza no ha aprendido nada nuevo y ha ido a buscar otro libro donde se dé… más información… ¿entiendes?

Lucy se sonrojó al comprender cuál era el problema de Erza, que justo en ese momento regresó y se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y llevando un libro en las manos.

Sin ningún escrúpulo lo abrió y lo dejó sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de Levy, Lucy, Mirajane e incluso del Maestro, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se inclinó para ver la imagen mejor.

-¿Lo ves, Levy? Me refería a algo como esto.

La susodicha asintió seria y pensativa, sin apartar los ojos de la imagen.

-Madre mía… -dijo Lucy en voz baja, con admiración.

Makarov se recompuso y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, todavía sonrojado pero tratando de parecer serio.

-Chicas, esa clase de libros no…

-¡Oh! –dijo entonces Mirajane- ¡Esa postura es genial! ¡Deberíais probarla todas! Bueno… -miró al Maestro- y usted también, si quiere.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidas. La camarera les dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que chirriaba con el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Además –siguió diciendo Mira, llevándose un dedo a la boca-, ese libro lo escribió Mavis, por lo que eso se puede considerar… ya sabéis… un verdadero polvo de hada.

-¡MAVIS! –gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Claro! Que se muestre como una niña no quiere decir que lo haya sido siempre.

-Pe…pe…pero la Primera…-murmuró el Maestro.

-¿Usted tampoco lo sabía, Maestro? ¡Fuera del mundo mágico se la conoce por sus libros eróticos!

Cuando Levy se separó del libro comprobó que todo el gremio se encontraba a su alrededor, observando la imagen con curiosidad.

Cana la miraba entre trago y trago, Ridus pensaba en dibujarla él también, Laxus enarcaba una ceja mientras sonreía pícaramente, Jubia miraba la reacción de Gray y hasta los excedes la observaban con los ojos como platos.

-Pero… ¿cómo demonios puede poner las piernas así? –preguntó Romeo.

Macao se acercó a su hijo y le tapó los ojos con la mano.

-¡No mires!

-¡Un verdadero hombre sabe cómo hacer eso con las piernas! –dijo Elfman.

-Pero… lo está haciendo la mujer, Elf-niichan –dijo Lisanna.

Entonces, Ever se acercó a Elfman, lo agarró por un brazo y se lo llevó lejos del libro y del grupo de magos.

-¡Un verdadero hombre! ¡Un verdadero hombre! –protestó ella-. Ya me tienes harta ¡te voy a enseñar yo a ti lo que es ser un verdadero hombre!

Mientras Ever desaparecía arrastrando a Elfman, Mirajane y Lisanna los observaban marcharse boquiabiertos.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Ven conmigo un momento! –dijo Droy.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Mejor ven conmigo! –dijo Jet.

La muchacha miró a sus compañeros, incrédula. Antes de que pudiera decirles nada, Gazille apareció y la cogió en volandas. Ella ahogó un grito mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente.

-Vosotros dos, buscaos a otra. Levy es mía.

Dicho esto, Gazille y Levy se fueron también del gremio.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsu se acercaba a la barra, donde Lucy seguía observando el libro.

-¡Oye! ¡Lucy! ¿No querías ir a hacer un trabajo?

-¿Qué? ¿Un trabajo? –dijo ella volviendo a la realidad-. Claro, tengo que pagar el alquiler. ¿Cuánto pagan?

-Nada, mujer –dijo el pelirrosa-. No te voy a pagar nada.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera replicar, Natsu la cogió de la mano y se la llevó fuera del gremio.

La gente que todavía miraba el libro vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando Erza lo cerró de repente y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

-Bueno, iba a poner una excusa, pero lo veo innecesario. Ya os podéis imaginar dónde voy ¡hasta luego!

Y salió por la puerta.

-Pero… ¿qué les pasa a todos? –preguntó Happy confuso.

-¡Cómo se nota que eres un gato! –contestó Charle.

Antes de que las cosas se calmaran de nuevo, pasó algo que terminó de sorprenderlos a todos. Gray, que ya se había quitado la camiseta, se volvió para mirar a Jubia, que sintió que iba a morir allí mismo.

-Jubia…

-¡¿Sí, Gray-sama?!

-Bueno… sería un auténtico dolor de cojones que yo fuera la única persona que se quedara sin probar esa postura, ¿sabes? Vamos, anda, ven conmigo.

-¡Jubia está tan feliz de ayudar a Gray-sama!

Y tal y como se habían ido las otras parejas, se fueron ellos dos también.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que se lo han tomado todos en serio! –dijo la camarera.

-Sí –dijo Makarov asintiendo con seriedad-. Esto, Mira, es la verdadera magia de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡muchas gracias! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y... ya saben, su opinión y sus sugerencias son muy importantes, así que háganme saber qué les ha parecido!**


End file.
